Satoshi Love
by Mario Uzumaki
Summary: Colección de Drabbles de las chicas emparejadas con el inmortal Ash Ketchum, encontrándose en situaciones románticas, perversas, mal pensadas y hasta cosas bien sádicas o cómicos, sabiendo muy bien de que en el fondo, cada muchacha y PokeGirl estaba enamorada del mismo entrenador de la región de Kanto. Disfruten de la lectura.
1. ¿Un poema de la muerte?

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunatico de los Pokefics o también, Asesino de los Pokefics. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones de las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

* * *

**Drabble 01: ¿Un Poema de la muerte? "Ash x Dawn"**

— Ash, nunca me has dicho nada bonito desde que somos novios…

— Oh vamos Dawn, siempre hacemos citas muy románticas y salimos a todos los lados donde quieres.

— Pero el punto es que también los novios deben decirse cosas bonitas… Siento que solo me usas por mi cuerpo — Dijo una chica de quince años, llevando una blusa negra con falda rosa como medias del mismo tono que la prenda superior, además de las botas también de ese tono de color rosa mas oscuro, dando la espalda y poniéndose de brazos cruzados con un puchero en sus mejillas, fingiendo estar enojada con su novio de la misma edad, proveniente de la región de Kanto como lo es Ash Ketchum, llevando un pantalón negro deportivo como chaqueta del mismo tono y zapatillas deportivas de color blanco, teniendo ya una gota en la cabeza de ver como su novia hacia estos berrinches infantiles, sacándole al mismo tiempo algo de ternura como risa sin importar nada, aunque también, Dawn, podría estar en la razón, siendo que, viendo como Pikachu con Buneary observaban, estaban alejándose un poco de ambos humanos con presentir algo muy malo que iba a venir, donde, pudiendo ver a Ash, abrazando de la cadera con rodear sus brazos y besar la nuca de su novia, quien estaba ya sonrojada como acariciando con timidez los brazos de su amado, sonriendo ante esta muestra de cariño, aumentando el ritmo de sus latidos con esto, aunque, volviendo con el entrenador de Kanto —. Perdóname, aunque se me ocurrió un poema para ti, amor mío…

— Ash…

— Si quieres lo digo…

— Esta bien — Sonrió levemente Dawn, cerrando los ojos, escuchando como su novio tragaba algo de saliva por los nervios, siendo que en ese momento —. Dawn. Eres como una bella Pidgey que vuela, aunque esta llega al arbolito, caerá porque no hay ramitos…

— **Se lo dijo…**

— **Tu entrenador le acaba de decir a ella de que…**

— ¡No estoy gorda! ¡Estúpido! — Grito Dawn con la cara muy roja, agarrando un sartén de la cocina de su casa, corriendo eh intentando atrapar a su Ash, quien corría con los brazos alzados como dando gritos de niñas en no querer ser golpeados, siendo que, llegando Johanna, madre de Dawn, estaba con una gota en la cabeza al ver como ese entrenador estaba en el suelo con varios chichones en la cabeza con su hija sentada en sus caderas, estando sonrojada con ese objeto en sus manos, sonrojándose para aquella señora que entra a la cocina sin decir nada, mientras tanto, podemos ver como una Buneary se raptaba a la rata amarilla para hacer crías en huevos Pokemon, pidiendo Ayuda por parte de Pikachu, aunque, volviendo con aquella coordinadora de Pokemon, podemos ver una sonrisa leve en su rostro con saber que sin importar nada, amaba demasiado a su entrenador de Kanto como lo es Ash Ketchum, aunque sea algo lento en todo lo que sea palabras románticas.

* * *

**Fin del Escrito**

Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito, llamado:** Momento limpio "Ash x May"**

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el primer escrito de esta colección de Pokemon que estará con muchas parejas de las chicas con nuestro, mostaza inmortal, favorito de muchos fanáticos de la franquicia de Pokemon. No descartando de que haga una nueva obra mas demente de Ash x Harem, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden lectores, denme su apoyo para seguir con la obra.


	2. Momento Limpio

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunatico de los Pokefics o también, Asesino de los Pokefics. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones de las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

* * *

**Drabble 02: Momento Limpio "Ash x May"**

Nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad de Petalburgo de la región de Hoenn, lugar de Origen para dos jóvenes, hijos del entrenador de la cuidad como lo son May de quince años como de Max, segundo y menor de ambos, encontrándose con Brock en los baños de aguas termales, mientras que sus Pokemon, estaban en el centro Pokemon, aunque, volviendo con Ash y compañía a ese sitio, siendo un baño medio mixto de chicos con chicas, separándolos una enorme pared de madera entre ambos sitios.

— Esto es muy relajante, ¿No lo crees Max?

— Pues los baños y aguas son muy buenos aquí, Ash.

— No es justo, muchas doncellas me están esperando al otro lado — Dijo Brock con lagrimas en los ojos, dejando confundidos tanto al hermano menor de May como al mismo entrenador de Kanto, viendo de como en un intento estúpido de escalar aquello, cayendo muy mal, golpeándose en la cabeza para quedar flotando boca abajo en el agua caliente, sacando una sonrisa nerviosa en el mas joven del grupo, aunque en ese momento, estaba pensativo como con una sonrisa leve, observando con curiosidad a Ash que se quedo confundido con esto como algo incomodo, pasando los segundos para ver la sonrisa algo picara de aquel chico listo de los Pokemon, desviando este mismo la mirada a la derecha —. Dime Max, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— Pues solo tenia una duda de la relación que tienes con May…

— ¿Con May?

— Exacto, muchas veces los veo muy juntitos y no me malentiendas, prefiero que seas el novio de mi hermana que otro con cabeza de lechuga, aunque mi pregunta es una así, ¿Has pensado en cosas pervertidas con ella? — Pregunto Max, dejando con la cara roja de la pena como la vergüenza a nuestro querido amante de la mostaza como Ash Ketchum, no negando en que en verdad le gustaba demasiado a May en varios aspectos, siendo que, aquella misma chica, coordinadora de los Pokemon, estando sola en el baño de las chicas, estaba sentada con una toalla en su cintura hasta el pecho, sonrojada como molesta con las palabras de su hermano menor, aunque también, estando ahí, atenta con la respuesta de Ash, aunque en ese momento, ella había pensado en una buena jugarreta para hacerle a amado amigo, alzando con esto su mirada, sonrojada y nerviosa con lo que iba a pasar —. Ay… Esta toalla es muy apretada para mis niñas, esta muy apretada que se me ve todo…

Plash. Se habia escuchado el sonar de que alguien habia hecho un chapuzon fuerte en el agua, siendo que, estaba abriéndose un pequeño agujero en la pared de madera, dejando confundida a la chica que se puso roja, asomándose un poco con la mirada para caer a los segundos de espalda con hemorragia nasal con ver el Onix de Ash al aire al estar en el agua florando con sangre también de la nariz con un Max, quien estaba riéndose de la situación rara como loca que se había dado en los baños, aunque viendo el lado positivo, tenia respuestas de que su hermana mayor podría ser feliz con Ash como de un Brock, bueno, digamos que en lo último que se supo de su persona es de que estaba saliendo con su piel roja de aquellos baños por las altas temperaturas del lugar.

* * *

**Fin del Escrito**

Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito, llamado:** Momento incomodo "Ash x Misty"**

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el segundo escrito de esta colección de Pokemon que estará con muchas parejas de las chicas con nuestro, mostaza inmortal, favorito de muchos fanáticos de la franquicia de Pokemon. No descartando de que haga una nueva obra mas demente de Ash x Harem, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden lectores, denme su apoyo para seguir con la obra.


	3. Momento incomodo

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunatico de los Pokefics o también, Asesino de los Pokefics. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones de las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

* * *

**Drabble 03: Momento incómodo "Ash x Misty"**

— Wow Ash, ¿Por qué tienes el ojo derecho así?

— Digamos que las cosas en casa con Misty han sido difíciles últimamente

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — Pregunto un Gary, quien, junto a Brock, estaban riéndose levemente de la situación de su amigo, contando este que hace una semana, estando en el primer piso de su casa con su amada esposa, estaban recogiendo unas cajas, aunque este habia terminado con lo mas pesado, estando agotado en el sofá, siendo que en ese preciso momento, aquella chica de pelo naranjo, estaba llevando una caja llena de peluches por las escaleras con una mirada de pocos amigos, viendo a su esposo sentado en el diván del comedor —. Ash, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esta caja de peluches?

— Pero si ya llevé todas las cajas, además, solo tiene peluches aquello…

— Porfis…

— Esta bien, aunque no pe…

— ¡Ayúdame o te pateo tus Pokebolas humanas!

— ¿Qué?... — Pregunto Ash, encontrándose con lagrimas en los ojos a los pocos minutos de llevar esa caja de peluches al segundo piso, recibiendo un beso en la frente de su amada mujer, dejándole mas en shock con esto de no entender esos cambios de humor, contándole con esto como otras anécdotas de que Misty ha estado muy sensual, romántica, celosa, llorona y demás, incluso, habiendo una ocasión en que le dejo con rasguños en la espalda, dejando sonrojados a tanto Gary como Brock, explicándole del momento natural de las chicas, aunque en ese preciso momento, podemos ver a Leaf como una Misty. Furiosas como dando patadas a los dos muchachos, dejando con ojos en blanco a Ash, recibiendo un abrazo por parte de la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste, pidiendo perdón en caso de que haya habido problemas en su relación, cosa que, recibiendo un beso, comprendió que sin importar los momentos incomodos de la naturaleza, tanto ella como su Ash, estarían enamorados por mucho tiempo en su matrimonio.

* * *

**Fin del Escrito**

Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito, llamado:** El crecimiento "Ash x Iris"**

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el tercer escrito de esta colección de Pokemon que estará con muchas parejas de las chicas con nuestro, mostaza inmortal, favorito de muchos fanáticos de la franquicia de Pokemon. No descartando de que haga una nueva obra mas demente de Ash x Harem, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden lectores, denme su apoyo para seguir con la obra.


	4. El Crecimiento

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunatico de los Pokefics o también, Asesino de los Pokefics. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones de las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

* * *

**Drabble 04: El Crecimiento "Ash x Iris"**

— Aun no entiendo algo…

— ¿De que estas hablando?

— Pues no entiendo porque aun ves a Ash como un niño, puede ser verdad que seas mas joven que el mismo, aunque no entiendo aquello, aunque pienso muy bien, puede ser como si están juntos, la sazón puede ser muy delicioso — Hablo Cilan con una sonrisa cálida, dejando confundida a la chica morena, estando ambos en la sala de la casa del mismo Ketchum, región de Kanto, Pueblo Paleta. Donde, estamos en la mente de la misma chica con sueños de ser la maestra de los Dragones Pokemon en tener la posibilidad de ser novia o algo mas para el entrenador de Kanto, siendo que, pasando unos diez minutos, podemos ver a Delia con una sonrisa inocente, sentada en el sofá, viendo como el mismo muchacho de pelo verde, estaba comiendo unos pasteles con ojos brillosos de la emoción por la sabrosura de esos dulces de repostería hecha por la madre de su amigo, donde, podemos ver como Delia, estaba entregándole una toalla a Iris, pidiendo el favor de que lo deje en el lado derecho de la puerta del baño en caso de que su hijo se le haya olvidado el mismo en caso de terminar la ducha, poniéndose roja para la chica morena con pelo azul, asintiendo con pena y subiendo para quedarse arriba, quedando con la cara como un tomate al ver como el mismo joven salía mojado con una toalla de color negro de la cintura hacia abajo, entrando en la habitación suya sin darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella niña, llegando esta a los pocos segundos a la sala, dejando confundido a Cilan ante esto —. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— Pues, pensé en que soy algo dura con Ash.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Perdone señora, aunque ahora que lo pienso — Susurrando muy roja —. Creo que ya ha crecido y mucho…

Cilan se quedo confundido con una Delia feliz ante esto, esperando un día dejar a solos para que Ash este con la chica de piel morena a solas para que hagan cosas de adultos en el caso de que su romance florezca como una bella rosa, solo el cariño como crecimiento lo determinara.

* * *

**Fin del Escrito**

Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito, llamado:** El miedo "Ash x Serena"**

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el tercer escrito de esta colección de Pokemon que estará con muchas parejas de las chicas con nuestro, mostaza inmortal, favorito de muchos fanáticos de la franquicia de Pokemon. No descartando de que haga una nueva obra mas demente de Ash x Harem, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden lectores, denme su apoyo para seguir con la obra.


	5. El miedo

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunatico de los Pokefics o también, Asesino de los Pokefics. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones de las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

* * *

**Drabble 05: El miedo "Ash x Serena"**

— Por Arceus, menos mal que nos adentramos en el bosque, amigo.

— **Pinche demente, ¡Casi me dio en mis electrobolas!... ¡En mis electrobolas!**

— Lamento que casi te haya dado esa patada en esas partes, Pikachu, aunque, viendo el lado positivo, pudimos haber muerto — Hablo un joven de quince años de pelo color azabache, estando en torso desnudo con marcas de suciedad, además de usar unos vaqueros azules con deportivas blancas, jadeando con marcas de dolor, estando debajo de un arbusto con su amigo, quien, estando con su rata amarilla mata legendarios en ver a una chica de cabello castaño con medias negras como falda y blusa de tono rosa con pelo corto, caminando en las afuera de ese lugar con una mirada muerta, poniendo de pelos en punta tanto a nuestro entrenador de la región de Kanto con aquel Pokemon eléctrico, donde, podemos escuchar una pequeña explosión por una cola de hierro que impacta a su amigo, lanzándolo fuera del arbusto para caer a los pies de Serena, colocando feliz a nuestro Joven amante de la mostaza —. ¡Pinche amigo! ¡Jamás te daré Kétchup!

— **¡Por mis electrobolas! ¡Arréglate tu solo, cabron!**

— ¡Pikachu!

— Oh Ash…

— Igh… — Giro su cabeza con mucho sudor saliendo, observando desde lejos una Rata amarilla que sonreía de manera inocente aquella escena, siendo que, volviendo con Ash como la chica de Kalos —. Se-serena… ¿Q-que me haras?

— Haremos bebitos…

— Mami…

— Así te diré, cuando te ponga en cuatro — Hablo Serena con una sonrisa sádica y ojos brillosos de color rojo, haciendo tragar la saliva al joven entrenador de la región de Kanto, quien estaba en posición fetal con el dedo chupándose pulgar de la mano derecha en la boca, escuchándose los gritos de ese mismo en un centro Pokemon de la ciudad de Lumiose, pasando unos nueve meses para verse unos bebes con su madre amada y un padre que estaba con la cara pálida de no poder recobrar su inocencia perdida hace tiempo, aunque, viéndolo el buen tiempo. El amor nunca se perderá entre Ash con su amada como la inocente Serena.

* * *

**Fin del Escrito**

Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito, llamado:** El Sueño "Ash x Anabel"**

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el quinto escrito de esta colección de Pokemon que estará con muchas parejas de las chicas con nuestro, mostaza inmortal, favorito de muchos fanáticos de la franquicia de Pokemon. No descartando de que haga una nueva obra mas demente de Ash x Harem, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden lectores, denme su apoyo para seguir con la obra.


	6. El sueño

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunatico de los Pokefics o tam****bién, Asesino de los Pokefics. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones de las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

* * *

**Drabble 06: El sueño "Ash x Anabel"**

— Mami, mami, mami.

— ¿Hmp? — Dandose la vuelta, agachándose un poco con una sonrisa cálida —. ¿Qué es lo que pasa mi bebe?

— Pues estaba jugando con Pikachu y con su colita, aunque papa…

— No me digas que…

— Ho-Hola querida — Dijo un Joven de veinticinco años con pelo color azabache, llevando un buzo de color negro deportivo negro como el mismo tono algo quemado y humeante de su cuerpo, dejando con una risa leve a la niña de pelo morado con tez morena como la letra Z mejillas en ambas, usando un vestido blanco de color blanco, además de llevar los ojos color violeta al igual que su madre, mujer de un año menor que su marido, vistiendo una blusa blanca con vaquero azules marinos, además de unas sandalias blancas, viendo con una gota en la cabeza como su amado Ash estaba ahí con humo saliendo de su cuerpo, habiendo un Pikachu que sonreía nervioso ante esto, siendo que, pasando una media hora, podemos ver como esa niña de ocho años, estaba corriendo de su padre con una risa, mientras que aquella mujer, cerebro de la frontera, miraba con amor a su familia como a ese maestro Pokemon como líder de los cerebro de la frontera, jugando con el fruto de su bello amor, donde, poco a poco, podemos ver como esa imagen se iba desvaneciendo para mostrarnos a una chica con camisón negro, recostada en su cama, abrazando una almohada con lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos cerrados, dándonos una sonrisa tan calmada como pacifica al mismo tiempo, solo susurrando algo que puede pasar o no en el futuro —. Que hermoso sueño…

* * *

**Fin del Escrito**

Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito, llamado:** Mi razón es esta "Ash x Bianca de Unova"**

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el sexto escrito de esta colección de Pokemon que estará con muchas parejas de las chicas con nuestro, mostaza inmortal, favorito de muchos fanáticos de la franquicia de Pokemon. No descartando de que haga una nueva obra mas demente de Ash x Harem, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden lectores, denme su apoyo para seguir con la obra.


	7. Mi razón es esta

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunático de los Pokefics o también, Asesino de los Pokefics. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones de las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

* * *

**Drabble 07: Mi razón es esta "Ash x Bianca de Unova"**

"Todo puede ser considerado como unos simples errores con tocarlo y hacer que se caiga, muchas veces, pienso muy bien de lo que hago con su persona como el físico que me enamorada cada vez que lo veo, además de que siempre es un apasionado en las batallas de los Pokemon, mostrando que la fe existe en la humanidad con el cariño con esas criaturas, solo puedo decir que estoy enamorada y con solo tocarlo, mi corazón se enciende como las llamas de un charmander"

Pensamientos puros o algos locos de una chica de unos quince años con el cabello rubio como una figura que puede dejar a muchos chicos con la baba saliente o algunas de índole femenino con los celos o también, habiendo sentimientos de celos como de estilo casi del género Yuri hacia su persona. Pero, ella puede estar enamorada de un entrenador de la región de Kanto como lo es Ash Ketcum, siendo que, viéndolo a lo lejos, estaba mostrándonos el motivo de sus pensamientos con las acciones de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para comenzar a correr, sintiendo una gran sensación en tanto en su estómago como el corazón para que palpite demasiado.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado!

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Cuidado!

— Oh no… — No pudo terminar, cayendo al agua de la fuente para quedar empapado, aunque sonrojado con ver a la misma Bianca que estaba casi encima suyo, rozando sus labios para dejar con una sonrisa picara a Cilan con dar una referencia de la junta de condimentos con Ash junto a la misma chica de cabello rubio, poniendo algo molesta a Iris ante esta situación vergonzosa que le dio el entrenador del Pikachu, saliendo empapado para dar una sonrisa nerviosa ante las palabras de disculpa, aunque con la mente feliz de tocar de nuevo a ese joven de diez años por parte de Bianca, esperando un día poder confesar sus mas lindos sentimientos de amor en un día a futuro.

* * *

**Fin del Escrito**

Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito, llamado:** Celos y celos "Ash x Angie"**

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el séptimo escrito de esta colección de Pokemon que estará con muchas parejas de las chicas con nuestro, mostaza inmortal, favorito de muchos fanáticos de la franquicia de Pokemon. No descartando de que haga una nueva obra mas demente de Ash x Harem, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden lectores, denme su apoyo para seguir con la obra.


	8. Celos y celos

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunático de los Pokefics o también, asesino de estos. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones con las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

* * *

**Antes de comenzar****: **Muchos se estarán preguntando, Mario, ¿Por qué no haces un Fanfic largo de Amour o Pearl u otra pareja como el Harem de Ash con motivo de Pokemon?, pues la respuesta es simple, siendo que, estoy siempre estudiando las posibles tramas como el buen desarrollo del personaje para darle un momento épico en los Fanfics o dramáticos como muy cómicos, aunque, pronto estaré escribiendo una obra larga o un regreso en el caso de "Volviendo a Sinnoh" u otra obra, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Drabble 08: Celos y celos, "Ash x Angie"**

— Ash, ¿Cómo estás?

— Genial, Dawn.

— Ash, dame los cincos — Alzando su brazo para chocar su palma derecha con la izquierda de ese joven — Jejeje…

— Estas celoso porque sabes que soy mejor.

— Aja, como tu quisieras, aunque las batallas son mejor.

— ¡Los concursos!

— ¡Las batallas!

— No cambian en sus conversaciones — Hablo un joven de quince años como lo es Brock, observando junto a varios campistas del campamento de Rowan a dos buenos amigos que se parecían estar teniendo una de esas típicas peleas de parejas, poniendo sonrojados tanto a nuestra Dawn y también al amante de la mostaza como el señor Ketchum, donde, empeorando la situación, muchos de los jóvenes como asistentes del campamento habían observado como la Buneary de la chica se le tiraba al pobre Pikachu del entrenador de Kanto, aunque, habia una persona que estaba mas interesada en la relación que llevaban ellos dos, teniendo sus ojos sin brillo al ver esta discusión de niños por parte de ellos dos, aunque, volviendo por el lado de Brock — Jajajaja. Capaz que, si Ash sigue mis consejos de Don Juan, posiblemente en unos meses, este saliendo con Dawn, ¿No lo crees, Angie?... ¡Igh!

— Si…

— ¿E-estas bien?

— Si…

— ¿Se-segura?

— Si… Aunque — Habiendo un aura morada asesina a su alrededor con esos ojos sin vida, observando a Brock — No le enseñes nada a Ash…

— O-Ok…

— Si…

— T-tengo miedito…

— Tendrás mas miedo… — Tomando un bate de hierro y viendo de nuevo la discusión, acercándose ahora a Brock — Si…

— Quiero a mi mami…

Pocos minutos después, muchos jóvenes se iban con terror del lugar, dejando confundido a Ash como la chica de cabello azul, teniendo una gota en la cabeza para ver a un moribundo Brock con sangre saliendo de su nariz, contando con varias heridas y venditas en su cuerpo, además de haber unos chichones en su pobre cabeza, poniendo en jaque de quien había hecho esa locura, encontrándose nada mas ni menos que aquella jovencita de diez años, oculta en los arbustos para tener un aura de fuego y el sonrojo evidente por tener estos sentimientos hacia nuestro entrenador de Kanto, esperando un día quitar a las chicas de su camino gracias a algo que lo llamo una espada de doble filo en hacer daño o bondades, celos y celos.

* * *

**Fin del Escrito**

Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito, llamado:** El contenido de aquello, "Ash x Lillie"**

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el octavo escrito de esta colección de Pokemon que estará con muchas parejas de las chicas con nuestro, mostaza inmortal, favorito de muchos fanáticos de la franquicia de Pokemon. No descartando de que haga una nueva obra más demente de Ash x Harem, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden lectores, denme su apoyo para seguir con la obra.


	9. El contenido de aquello

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunático de los Pokefics o también, asesino de estos. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones con las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

* * *

**Drabble 09: El Contenido de Aquello "Ash x Lillie"**

— Entonces…

— No te atrevas a comentar el contenido de mi teléfono o juro que te romperé las bolas a puras patadas en toda la mansión.

— E-es que no comprendo…

— No lo entenderías al tenerlo tan pequeño como el tamaño de una nuez…

— ¡Eso ofende! — Sonrojado y de brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño, dando la espalda como dando un suspiro leve —. Lo que quiero sabes es como carajos lo conseguiste aquello… No entiendo y también es algo enfermo de tu parte como asqueroso.

— Me vale un kilo de Ver*a de Pikachu con mis gustos, ahora vete.

— Quisiera, pero tu noviecito esta justo aquí…

— No me estés jodiendo, Gladio…

— Pues pregúntaselo a si mismo, viene de visita y si descubre que — Hablaba aquel joven de quince años como con un cabello rubio, tragando saliva al ver la cara asesina de su hermana de catorce con un aura de color morada y ojos de color rojo como la sangre que podría ser la suya si seguía con lo suyo, donde, saliendo despavorido de la habitación de Lillie, pasaron algunos minutos para darse una especie de una cena tranquila familiar de la familia de aquellos jóvenes con el campeón de la Liga Local junto a Lusamine, madre de ambos, mirando de reojo con una sonrisa pícara la conexión que tenia su adorada como inocente hija con aquel muchacho que en líneas generales, también le parecía alguien guapo, aunque en ese momento, cuando el camarero habia llegado con un poco de plátano con crema, dándoselo a Gladio en un platillo como postre, este abrió los ojos de horror, alzando sus brazos para actuar como hombre —. ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

— Cielos hijo, ¿Qué te paso?

— Si hermano — Sonriendo de manera inocente, teniendo un cuchillo en la mano derecha —. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...

— Aaah…

— Gladio, ¿Estas bien?

— ¡No me dirijas la palabra, Ketchum! — Alzando sus brazos y poniéndose de pie, comenzando a correr — ¡Corre Ash, corre!

— ¿De qué rayos está hablando?

— No lose…

— ¡Es el teléfono!

— ¡Que hijo de Ditto! — Grito Lillie enfadada y con la cara roja, tomando el cuchillo para comenzar una persecución demente en contra de su hermano, quien, estaba gritando como una niña a los pocos minutos para salir con varios chichones y con traumas que lo estaban dejando agonizando en el suelo, donde, viendo a la jovencita de pelo rubio con piel blanca, regresaba para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no habia nadie en la mesa, habiendo solo una nota en la misma, donde, está tomándolo como leyéndola, solo pudo hacer un tic en la ceja derecha con esto, alzando su mirada para darse un grito con el nombre de su madre que estaba en una habitación secreta con el pobre entrenador que se habia quedado traumado con el contenido del celular que habia dejado Lillie en la mesa como del castigo que viene de manera ricolina por parte de aquella mujer, siendo esto una historia diferente.

* * *

**Fin del Escrito**

Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito como final de la colección: **Un bello atardecer, "Ash x Lana"**

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el noveno escrito de esta colección de Pokemon que estará con muchas parejas de las chicas con nuestro, mostaza inmortal, favorito de muchos fanáticos de la franquicia de Pokemon. No descartando de que haga una nueva obra más demente de Ash x Harem, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden lectores, denme su apoyo para seguir con la obra.


	10. Un bello atardecer

**SATOSHI LOVE**

**Derechos de autor****:** Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad creativa, perteneciendo estos al señor Satoshi Tajiri como de las compañías en conjunto de las creaciones de anime, comics como otros productos de la franquicia. Esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre para el comienzo de las obras de Pokemon, volviendo con esto el **Lunático de los Pokefics o también, asesino de estos. **Todos deberían correr ante esto y la explosión de mis creaciones con las obras, comenzamos de inmediato.

**Drabble 10, final. Un bello atardecer, "Ash x Lana"**

* * *

— No puedo creer que me hayan podido hacer eso…

— ¡Lana!

— Es que no me lo creo, ¿Por qué tengo hermanas? — Teniendo lagrimas en sus ojos, ocultando su cabeza en las rodillas para que nadie en la playa a horas de la tarde le reconozca, siendo que, incluso, había dejado solo a su Pokemon en la academia con sus amigos que se quedaron confundido de la reacción de su persona, donde, muchos estarán preguntándose, ¿Por qué Lana estaba así?, pues es esa chica de cabello azul y que estaba molesta con sus dos hermanitas gemelas que le habían llevado una pagina de su diario para jugar con el chico que le gustaba por sus habilidades como manera de ser con el desarrollo de su amistad en el cual, muchas veces, estaba negando a lo que era fácilmente como un espejo de sentimientos en el tema de quebrarse este con la verdad, posiblemente todo la amistad se iría abajo con saberse de que ella estaba enamorada de Ash Ketchum, quien, estando con Pikachu, estaba buscándole, hasta que la diviso y este mismo le pido a su Pokemon eléctrico que regresase con los demás para darles un momento privado, donde, sacándose la mugre de una caída y caer de cabeza en la arena con una Lana que alzo su mirada muy preocupada, esta mismo, después de ayudarlo, estaba dándole las explicaciones del porque se habia ido del lugar, confesando la verdad de sus emociones como los momentos vividos en ambos, siendo que, recibiendo un beso en la frente, esta se había puesto literalmente como una baya roja para sacar una sonrisa cálida en aquel entrenador que también había visto algo diferente, prometiendo que sin importar nada, volvería a estar un día con ella para darse una oportunidad en el amor, dándose una conversación para terminar sentados en la arena, apreciando el mar, estando casi tomados de la mano derecha de Lana con la izquierda de Ash, siendo que, mirando a la chica de cabello azul —. Siempre estaré con la promesa de que volveré…

— ¿L-Lo juras?

— Claro — Besando su frente, sonriendo ambos para alejarnos un poco con una frase —. Lo prometo ante este bello atardecer…

* * *

**Fin del Escrito y de la Obra colección. **

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el decimo escrito de esta colección, donde faltaron muchas chicas y eso, aunque veo con esto con las que tuvieron un poco más de conexión con el protagonista en la serie como sus momentos, contando con sus compañeras y las demás muchachas que aparecieron, donde, verdad que eh dejado un poco el Fandom, prometiendo que hare una obra desarrollada de Pokemon muy buena o una Remake de las que tuve hace tiempo, muchas gracias.


End file.
